Like father like vulture?
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: As Kirby'O'neil becomes more and more lonely what happens when the Krang give him a baby vulture to care for and what sick plan are the Krang making?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own TMNT only June

Kirby'O'Neil sat on the hard black bench with his head in his hands its been months since his daughter, April, had escaped with the help of those turtles who he had hoped were helping keeping her safe and away from the Krang. His train of thought was broken when the door slid open to show 4 Krang droids who walked up to Kirby with a cream coloured egg that had dark brown splotches on. The Krang holding placed it into his hand and said.

"The one known as the human will take care of the thing known as the egg until Krang decides it is time to take the thing known as egg away" with that they only left him a lamp, a small box containing things it will need when and after it hatches, a bit of soft fleece and a small desk. After they left Kirby placed the egg underneath the lamp to keep warm and placed the blanket on top of it he then left it there whilst he went to sleep. As he awoke he heard quite sounds of something cracking as he looked to the desk he saw the egg slowly hatching as he raced towards it he then grabbed the box and opened it and pulled out a small tweezers he also grabbed some cotton wool balls and a pair of plastic gloves. He grabbed the tweezers and made them grab a crack in the egg shell to open it up and began pulling the egg open as he opened a hole in the egg a small head fell out it had two black eyes with a sharp beak he carried on until all the egg was ripped off and there on the table lay a small baby vulture.

After he wiped up the blood using the cotton balls he grabbed the water from the box and poured it into a bowel of some sorts along with some cut up pieces of meat. He watched the animal drink at the water then he grabbed the pieces of meat and slowly fed them into the animal after it had eaten it looked up to him and walked up to his hand and nuzzled into it then slowly drifting into sleep. He smiled softly and whispered sightlessly.

"goodnight June"


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby has taken care of June for 13 years her feathers have changed from a soft white to a still soft brown colour. Her talons have become sharper and her eyes have become more black that day she blinked her eyes open and ruffled her feathers stretching out her wings. She then flapped her way over to Kirbys , or in her view dads, bed and squacked as her dad sat up and walked over to the small white box containing all of her food. She hopped on top of the table and ate hungrily at the pieces of dead cut up mice. After she had finished the door opened to let 5 Krang droids in circling them.

"What is the making of this?" kirby asked clearly confused.

"The time has come for Krang to take back the one known the vulture away to be experimented on" Kirby looked at June and glared at the Krang and yelled.

"NO!" he suddenly tried to fight the Krang but one roughly grabbed his arm making him grunt in pain. June heard this pain and began clawing at the bots. But one still whole Krang droid grabbed her throut and held her talons to her stomach it slowly released the neck but quickly clamped her beck shut she thrashed about but it held her still. It then carried her through the long tunnels until it came to a giant room and placed her under a small glass dome that connected to a canister of mutegan. The droid then typed in some commands and then pressed the enter button letting a giant amount of mutagen spread on top of her and then pushing her out of the dome.

The mutagen burned through her ridding her of her wings andmaking her shape more humanoid she suddenly fell into the darkness. When she awoke she was laying on the floor of a small metal cell she lifted her body up and wiped her face with her hands.… wait hands? She sat up and saw a pair of pink hands connected to her she stood up and walked to the mirror to examine herself she had short silver hair with blue eyes to match she was pretty short but a good size weight her silver hair had short neon blue tip dye ends. She was wearing a pair of blue leggings with a silver top she also had small blue pumps on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror she reached to touch the mirror but suddenly a large patch of ice covered the mirror she stepped back but saw another patch where she once stood. She turned around and walked straight into the bed letting frost and ice cover it.

*Junes P.O.V*

Oh my god first I wake up being a human now everything I touch frezzes for a second or so I turned to the suddenly opened door to see some Krang droids starting to come in. I grew angry and scared I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw that I was a vulture again I flew straight past the droids and found my dads cell I smashed through the windows and perched on my dads shoulder he stroked my head and then said.

"Go June find April she will keep you safe just go now" I nodded and flew out ofthe smashed door. I escaped the building and pearched on a nearby roof and watched the stars that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat perched on the roof watching the empty streets nobody walking past I thought of giving up looking for my adopted sister April when a ginger haired girl walked through the streets. My adopted father had shown me pictures of my sister so when I saw her I knew it was defiantly her I spread out my wings and took to the sky swooping toward her but all she did was run away as fast as she could I filed as fast as I could to catch up to her but she suddenly turned into a alleyway and I lost sight of her. I landed back on the roof and sighed another night unsuccessful, another night alone.

The next day I transformed into my human side and put on my bright silver skirt and my dark blue shirt with my blue pumps. I then brushed my silver hair in front of my eyes and set of to eat at my favourite restaurant Murakamies when I got there I pushed open the door and saw Murakamie chopping up some leeks for some noodles. I sat down next to a girl with ginger hair who was eating a plate of Gonzoya I sat down next to her and ordered a bowl of noodle soup after a few seconds of silence the girl looked at me and said.

"hi" I turned back and polity replied.

"hey" a few more awkward seconds later.

"so what's your name?" the girl asked.

"June your's?"

"April'O'neil" my eyes widened but I hid it well I was luckily saved by Murakamie bringing me my soup. I ate away at it whilst talking to April after a while of talking and eating she said.

"well I better get going my aunt will be worried sick about me" she noticed I hadn't moved. "won't someone be worried about you?"

"no I well no you won't believe it" she raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"try me" I sighed okay truth time.

"okay well my parents were killed when I was still...ur a baby" I quickly remembered what human hatchings were called. "Then when I was growing up my adopted dad was taken prisinor by a alien group called the Krang" April looked shocked.

"hey did he know my dad Kirby'O'neil?" I slightly chuckled.

"well that's were the awkward bit is my adopted dad was Kirby I'm your adopted sister you see your well our dad saved me from the Krang and raised me but I recently escaped" April had her jaw wide open but then she seemed to believe me. I left the restaurant after April had but I transformed I knew I had to get April to help me some how I still knew where dad was being held if I found her maybe she would help me.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched the streets looking for April when I saw her hanging in an alleyway I swooped down extending my talons getting ready to grab her shoulders and take her up to the roof when I was pinned down to the floor. I turned my head to see 4 mutant turtles I screeched at them and thrashed about but they had a strong hold on me I relaxed knowing I was unsuccessful. The one in purple turned to me and said finally.

"Now tell us why have you been hunting April" I looked shocked and said.

"I was not hunting her in fact I need her help" she looked at me and said to the turtles.

"Let her up guys" I sighed and then transformed and looked at April but gave her a small hand signal to not say anything about us being sister. She seemed to understand and slightly nodded I looked to her and pleaded.

"April I need your help"

"What with?" She asked.

"You see I uh knew your father before I got mutated and I still remember where he is but I need help I can't do it by myself" she bit her lip thinking about it but when she saw my cute puppy dog eyes she signed and said.

"Okay we'll help you" I smiled and thanked her afterwards she introduced me to the turtles and took me to the place called the lair to work on a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The night that April, June and the turtles were going to help rescue April's and secretly June's dad June wore her normal outfit but also with her long blue gloves. That night they followed June whilst she flew overhead in her vulture form until she saw the Krang's hideout. She swooped down followed by the rest and landed outside of the doors along with the rest of the gang.

"are you sure this is the place?" Leo asked June. June simply nodded her head and transformed and lead the group in it was deadly silent and nothing moved as they entered the main room they were surrounded by a squadron of Krangdroids. June transformed and prepared to fight the guys got readied to.

"the one known as experiment V needs to be recaptured and experimented on the one's known as Krangs attack the one's known as the turtles." June hit the Krangdroid hard but suddenly got hit back by a blast from the Krang's gun. June transformed back to her human form and began hitting and kicking the Krangdroids apart but suddenly one kicked her in the stomach sending her back but she stood back up only to get shot in the shoulder making blood come out her shoulder making her hiss and hold her shoulder and fall to the floor. As a group of Krangdroids came up to her Mikey hit them all away and picked her up bridal style and yelled.

"guys we got to get out of here, Junes hurt!" the team left with Mikey and took June back to the lair and Donnie managed to stich her shoulder back up. Mikey made sure she was alright and soon after left her to sleep in peace. Outside the team sat down and sighed.

"I can't believe it we were so close" Raph complained.

"Raph we tried but maybe we were just not ready"


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in Donnie's lab I hoped off the medical desk and walked to the living room nobody was there so she sat down and put the tv very quietly. I put on my favourite tv show which was I'm a celebrity get me out of here. Mikey waked into the room and saw me watching the show and sat next to me and began watching it with me. We watched it until he had to go and train so I kept watching it by myself until the guys were ready to go on patrol 


End file.
